1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copier, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program to execute the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional document management system has a technique of restricting access to a document. The technique can manage a security rule that defines what kind of operations are permitted for every user using an ACL (Access Control List) for every document or for every group that consists of a plurality of documents.
For example, a document management system disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication (Kokai) No. 2005-301602 (JP2005-301602A) is provided with an operation approval/disapproval determination function to determine approval/disapproval of various operations with respect to user's documents based on security information (access restriction information) that is information about security for the documents. An approval/disapproval determination rule, which defines whether an operation is permitted to a user, is defined based on a combination of a classification of a document to be operated and the user who operates the document. Authority of a document management operation by the user is controlled by using the rule.
However, the technique of the publication mentioned above requires the user to apply to an administrator of the ACL for changing the access restriction information, when changing the access restriction information. As a result, the access restriction information cannot be changed rapidly, and therefore, if an access right is temporarily given to a person by changing the access restriction information, the person can work with the access right until the access restriction information is changed again. Therefore, there was a security problem.
Since the access right is linked to a user, the access right specified to a certain routine task was not able to give to another user. For example, since a task that is performed by the user who has the access right cannot be transferred to another user who does not have the access right, it was inconvenience.